Our Adventure into Equestria
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: My friends and I accentidly go to Equestria! What will happen? How will we change the course of events? I don't know... but I know that at least I've bitten off more than I can chew. Who is Midnight Darkness, and why is she inside me?
1. Chapter 1: entrance

**This chapter takes place before Magical Mystery Cure and then it's the time before Equestria Girls, then Equestria girls! Enjoy**

* * *

I woke up from pure black to color. I was surrounded by pegasi, unicorns, Alicorns, and earth ponies. I recognized a few of the ponies, such as Justice, my counterpart that is a pegasus with the nobody symbol as a cutie mark. Galaxina, a white unicorn with a flower on her head, similar to a hat, teal mane and tail, her cutie mark a pencil drawing a musical note, an eraser near it. Jaden, a black pegasus with his wings ripped off. Dsanders, a Earth Pony. Carlos, an alicorn. I looked at myself. I was my unicorn self. I nudged the other ponies awake, and sat on the edge of the group. I have never been very social in a group.

After a bit, everyone had woke up, and Justice was speaking. We had decided to create Pony aliases, after I learned the intentities of everyone. It was as follows:

Jaden: Infinity Void.

Me: Darkness/Darky

Carlos: Carlos

Dsanders: Orion Skies

Galaxina: Ivory Pen

Pringle: Heart Sky

Rainbow Dash: Sonic Flash

ClosetBrony: Ruined Innocence

Justice: Justice

We all decided only to use our true nicknames such as Flutter and Rainbow when we were by ourselves and headed out to Ponyville. Once we were in the town, a pink Earth Pony ran in front of us.

"OOOOH! New ponies!" she yelled happily. I just sighed, knowing it was Pinkie Pie. Justice was being her normal shy self, but Pringle just smiled.

"Hey! I'm Heart Sky, and these are my friends! Darkly-she said my "name" like she normally does- Justice, Carlos, Ruined Innocence, Sonic Flash, Ivory Pen, Infinity Void, and Orion Skies!" she told Pinkie. I just sighed and waved my hoof.

"It's nice to meet you! Wanna meet my friends?" Pinkie Pie asked. Everyone looked at me.

"Sure... why not?" I whispered, my natural shyness coming out. Pinkie Pie beamed and bounced over to the Carousel Boutique.

"Here is where my friend Rarity lives with her little sister Sweetie Bell!" Pinkie said as she walked right in. I used my magic to hold the door open for everyone else.

"How do you know how to control your magic?" Jaden asked me.

"It's easy... maybe my witch's hat cutie mark?" I asked. Jaden nodded and went inside. I just smiled, but...

deep inside, I knew, somehow,

this would go terribly wrong.

* * *

**THE OTHERS ARE NOT OC'S THEY ARE REAL PEOPLE.**


	2. Chapter 2: I Hate Boutiques

**I don't like Boutiques... not at all. **

* * *

"Oooh! New ponies?" asked a voice. Her voice sounded dramatic.

"Yeah! There's Heart Sky, Darkly, Justice, Carlos, Ruined Innocence, Sonic Flash, Ivory Pen, Infinity Void, and Orion Skies!" Pinkie Pie told a white unicorn. Rarity.

"Why, Sonic Flash looks quite like Rainbow Dash. Are you taking them to Cloudsdale next?" Rarity asked before she saw my messy mane and tail. Well, it's more curly than messy, but my point stands.

"Your mane! it's so messy!" she shrieked.

"It's naturally curly." I sighed. After an hour of her straitening my poor mane and tail and putting me in clothes too girly for me to mention, Jaden and Pringle laughing all through it while I just thought _must not kill mane six member. _I sighed in relief once the dresses were off me, but I shot out of there as quick as Rainbow Dash can fly.

"I. hate. Boutiques." I shuddered. Justice trotted over me and placed her wing on my back.

"It's alright." she told me. Her voice was a quieter version of Xion's from Kingdom Hearts. Soon, Pinkie Pie met back up with us and took us to the air balloons and rented one, taking all of us to Cloudsdale. Actually, the balloon took us straight to Rainbow Dash's house. Nothing really happened there, as did Fluttershy's cottage, and Sugar Cube Corner, and not even the Sweet Apple Acres!

I did get a book on Cutie Marks from Twilight, though.

* * *

**No Boutiques! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Justice: Don't bring her to a boutique. She'll go crazy with all the girliness. **

**Ferb: Why am I here?**

**Amarante: Cause your a regular co-host. **

**Ferb: ... **

***shaking in the emo corner***

**Justice: She's in the emo corner?! What the heck?! **

**Amarante:... review. **


	3. Chapter 3: Pets and Cutie Marks

**I'm out of the emo corner! Yay!**

* * *

Before I read the book, Pringle had dragged me to Fluttershy's for a pet.

"Hey, Fluttershy!" she yelled. Fluttershy looked up at us.

"Oh... Hello Heart Sky and Darkly." she greeted.

"Just call me Heart!" Pringle said.

"It's Darky, not Darkly." I mumbled.

"Why did you two stop by?" Fluttershy then asked shyly.

"I wanted to get a pet!" Pringle answered, and Fluttershy beamed at us.

"I have a lot of animals to choose from! Want to look around?" she asked. Pringle nodded and trotted off with Fluttershy to the back of the cottage.

I smiled as I sat down in the grass, waiting for Pringle and Fluttershy, when a small bat crash-landed next to me. I picked the small bat up with my magic and ran to the back of the hut, where I crashed into Pringle, who was running with a small white kitten wearing a small blue bow. Fluttershy then took the bat out of my magical hold and started to cradle it.

"Poor little Diana... She is still just a baby." Fluttershy sighed, "I wish she could at least find a place to fly around safely."

"I can adopt her, Fluttershy." I told Fluttershy, who looked up to me hopefully.

"It's fine. I've been taking care of animals since I was little. Don't let my Cutie Mark fool you." I told Fluttershy. Fluttershy nodded and handed me Diana. Then, she rushed into her cottage for a cat bed and a small artificial tree for Diana. She also handed us a small bag of cat food.

"Diana is a fruit bat, so you can get some apples from AppleJack." Fluttershy told me. I nodded and held Diana gently in my magic as she slept.

"Thank you, Fluttershy." I thanked as Pringle and I trotted away.

"Your welcome, Darky and Heart!" Fluttershy told us.

As soon as we got to where we were staying, a small hut on the edge of Ponyville that Jaden, Galaxina, Brony, Carlos, Dsanders, Rainbow, and Justice were making as Pringle dragged me to Fluttershy's. We all had to share with another, up to three more, but the boys and girls didn't have the same room for obvious reasons. It was:

me, Pringle, and Galaxina in the largest female room

Rainbow and Justice in the room next to ours

Brony and Dsanders in the room across from ours,

and, finally, Carlos and Jaden in the last room.

We each had our own beds, though. Pringle set her cat's, Daisy's, bed at the floor at the foot of her bed and I set Diana's little area next to the window. By that time, Diana had woken up and was flying around the room. Galaxina was zapping a picture of Irving from Phineas and Ferb out of per boredom. So, I got out my Cutie Mark book and started to read. I soon found out about our cutie marks. Especially the combination of a witch's hat and pen... A darker future. An eviler appearance...

The turning of just dark...

To pure evil.

* * *

**Who expected THAT?!**


	4. Chapter 4: Cutie Marks and Alicorns

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY GUYS!**

* * *

Soon, we all met up in the front room, the book held in my magic.

"Okay, guys. I know what our Cutie Marks mean. Carlos, Jaden, Brony, I have a feeling you guys already know, but here's the rest of us. Pringle, your talent is writing. Galaxina, music. Rainbow, lightning is speed. You can go toe-to-toe with Rainbow Dash." I sighed, "My witch's hat stands for magic, and my pen stands that I have more to my destiny." Pringle blinked.

"Whoa." she exclaimed.

"Wait, I can go as fast as Rainbow Dash?" Rainbow asked.

"Eeeeeeeyup." I nodded.

"Yes!" Rainbow cheered. I smiled, but the true meaning of my Cutie Mark is still weighing heavily on my chest.

"One more thing, Justice, your Cutie Mark means that your a counterpart to someone. We both know who's your counterpart." I told my counterpart and close friend. Justice nodded and stood by me.

Soon, night fell, and the next morning was something I can't forget.

* * *

I woke up to Pringle shaking my bed, a huge patterned rainstorm outside. My eyes widened.

"Magical Mystery Cure." I whispered.

"Galaxina, Pringle, get the others, NOW." I ordered, my voice cold and commanding. Pringle and Galaxina nodded and ran to get the others as I ran to the front room, Diana and Daisy behind me.

Soon, the entire group had joined me and the two pets.

"Magical Mystery Cure is happening. Justice, Galaxina, you two go help Applejack. Rainbow, go help out Rarity. Pringle, Brony, Carlos, go help out Fluttershy. Jaden, Dsanders, you two go help Pinkie. I'll head to Rainbow Dash and try to help her out." I told everyone. They all nodded and we ran to our places.

I knocked on the Cottage's door with my hoof.

"W-who is it?!" asked Rainbow Dash's voice.

"Darky! You met me yesterday!" I yelled.

"Oh, yeah..." she said.

"I'm here to help you out!" I yelled.

"Ok! Come on in!" I nodded and entered the chaos-filled cottage. I blinked.

"Whoa." and then I used my magic to gently make the birds stop and perch on a tree part.

I was exhausted by the time Twilight Sparkle came with Fluttershy, and the animals had captured Rainbow Dash. Once Rainbow Dash was free, I fainted. I had used up too much magic.

"HEY! Darkly!" yelled Pringle's voice. I opened one eye to see me off the ground surrounded by a white aura.

"Ivory, put me down." I said, looking at Galaxina. She nodded and gently put me down.

"Look." Jaden told our little group as a star-thing shaped like Twilight's Cutie Mark landed in front of us, and Twilight Sparkle spread her new wings.

* * *

**Let's see what happens next time on 'Our adventure into Equestria'!**


	5. Chapter 5: Counterparts and princesses

**I wonder how you guys with like this...**

* * *

"I knew this would happen." Justice and I sighed as we sat down. We all knew what would happen, that is, until Princess Celestia turned to us.

"Darkness-my full 'name'- and Justice, why are you two separate? You two are counterparts." she asked Justice and I.

"Justice likes seeing things through her own eyes." I answered.

"I see. But I'd like to see your true form, so I know I can trust you, Darkness." Princess Celestia told me. I nodded and bro-hoofed Justice.

"Merge." we said one simple word, that made the separate ponies Darkness and Justice into Dark Fluttershy, better known to me and Equestria as just Darky. Justice's wings sprouted out of my back, my entire body glowing black and purple. I smiled when I heard Justice's voice in my head.

"**You know how to fly, right?" **she asked me. _I don't know... _

"**...idiot." **

I smirked and started to flap my wings. Soon, I was flying in the sky, trying to swallow my fear of heights. Rainbow and Rainbow Dash started to cheer me on, both wanting another flying buddy, so I started to flap my wings harder and started to move around. I smiled.

"I'm FLYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" I yelled in my voice that I say "I'm Waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitiiiiiiiing!"

"Woo! GO! Darky!" Rainbow Dash and Jaden cheered. I smiled.

It was a few days after Magical Mystery cure, and today, two princesses were getting their coronation. Twilight Sparkle and me. I was very nervous, and I didn't even want to be a princess. Though I also knew that even if everyone went home, I would stay here. So, I allowed my coronation to happen, for me to became Princess Darkness. Carlos was to be coronated too, but he refused because he wanted to go home.

Once the coronation was done, Pringle, Rainbow, and Galaxina ran over to me.

"So, how does it feel like to be a princess?" Pringle asked.

"I don't feel much different. I just hate this dress." I told them, stretching out my legs from my black and red dress that was Gothic in fashion.

"_We BOTH hate this dress." _Justice sighed. Somehow, only Pringle, Galaxina, and Rainbow could hear Justice's voice when we were merged. Galaxina smiled at me.

"C'mon, Darky. We can head back to Ponyville now." she told me as she helped me get the dress off and zap it home. Pringle then gave me back my crown, a silver one with my witch's hat on it, and I placed it in my saddle bag.

"Guys, you know what's next, right?" I asked. They nodded.

"Equestria Girls." Galaxina sighed.

"But for right now, let's just relax in Ponyville." Rainbow suggested and we ran to catch the train.

I smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: New worlds and familar bodies

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a week since our coronation, Twilight's and my own, and today is our first Princess summit. I was, as Pinkie put it, nervicited. I silently watched Rarity fret about Twilight's and my crowns.

Once we got to the Crystal Palace, Princess Celestia had sent all of us to bed. I was, of course, merged with Justice, but we separated once we went to our room, Celestia and Candece had placed two beds in the room, so Justice and I both slept on our own, my crown on my nightstand.

I woke up to my own crown gone, (and replaced by a fake) Twilight screaming that her's was gone as well. I chased after the thief, known to me as Sunset Shimmer, and watched as she jumped into a special mirror, I was soon joined with my own group, including Justice.

I half-listened to Celestia's explanation. Apparently, both Twilight and I were to get our crowns(what was so special about mine eludes me), and our friends wanted to join us, but Celestia said no. Luna then told us of our deadline, and we both headed for the mirror. Twilight and I went in, followed by Spike, and to my surprise, Rainbow, Pringle, and Galaxina.

I opened my eyes and quickly put my hooves so I could see them; they were hands now. I now had gray skin, and my dark brown hair(with its red highlights) was straight and to my small of my back. I wore a lilac t-shirt with a light gray hoodie, with black short-shorts with my witch's hat and pen mark, along with white and purple boots. Pringle, Galaxina, Justice, and Rainbow were next to me. Galaxina had teal hair to her waist with a flower on top, like a hat, and pure white skin. She wore a simple blue dress with her own cutie mark on it, with light aqua ankle boots. Rainbow looked like a darker version of Rainbow Dash. Justice had short black hair-like Xion's from Kingdom Hearts- and purple eyes. She wore a black tank top with a blue leather jacket, with a dark purple skirt with black leggings. Her nobody symbol cutie mark was on her skirt and tank top, her shoes were black with lilac highlights, on the trim small nobody symbols. Pringle had light purple skin, with blue eyes and dark purple hair to her waist. She wore a light blue tank top with a white short-sleeved vest, on it her cutie mark, along with a lilac skirt and black shorts underneath. Her boots were similar to Twilight's now. The 5 of us-Justice, Pringle, Galaxina, Rainbow and I- stood on our feet while Twilight ran like she was still a pony, getting weird stares from the humans of this dimension. Twilight soon learned that she had to stand on her 'hind legs' and was having problems while Pringle, Justice, Galaxina, Rainbow, and I had no problem, it was second nature. We all giggled when Twilight found out he didn't have her horn, Galaxina holding the door for us. When the bell rang, the 5 of us ran to the sidelines, leaving Twilight on her own.

_Song: A strange new world. **(Listen to it while reading!)**_

While Twilight was figuring out her new body, and this world, the 5 of us was exploring, eventually using a girl's bathroom to talk. We soon met up back with Twilight as Sunset Shimmer bullied the this world Fluttershy. We all followed Twilight as she confronted Sunset Shimmer. After finding where our crowns were, we went to Principal Celestia's office, Twilight the only one bowing. After talking with Celestia, we found out that the crowns had to be won by the two people with the most votes for princess of the Fall Formal. So, Twilight and I decided to run. We learned that we had to have everyone want to vote for us from Fluttershy. Then we went to sign up, only Twilight and I. Then Sunset Shimmer confronted us and Twilight went to the library, Pringle, Galaxina, Rainbow, Justice, and I walking and exploring. We then joined Twilight in the place where Spike found, and spoke about the Mane six's friendship in this world.

* * *

**Review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Songs and Secrets

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day

Twilight, Pringle, Galaxina, Rainbow, Justice, and I walked out of the library, only to be laughed at, and soon 4 of the 5 other mane six 'kidnapped' us into a classroom, where we watched an embarrassing video. And found out about Sunset Shimmer's way of tearing the mane six apart.

We found out about Dash's conditions to help us, and Twilight went first, and lost miserably. I went second, it was a close game, but I lost.

We then came up with a plan to get votes.

_Song: Helping Twilight get the crown/ helping Darky get the crown**(Listen to it)**_

*The mane six(minus Twilight) and the Mare 5(minus me) start to make the beat of the song*

*The song starts*

Everyone apart of the Mane Six(minus Twilight) and Mare 5(minus me):

Hey, hey, everybody! We're got something to say,

We make seem as different, as the night is from day.

But if you look a little deeper.

And you will see

That I'm just like you and you're just like me! Yeah!

Hey, hey, everybody! We're here to shout,

That the magic of friendship is what its all about.

Yeah, we thought they were different, as the night is from the day.

Until Twilight Sparkle and Darkness helped to see another way.

_**Together(In harmony)**_

Mane Six(minus Twilight) So get up, get down. If you're gonna come around.

We can work together helping Twilight win the crown.

So get up, get down cause its gonna make a sound.

If we work together helping Twilight Sparkle win the crowns.

Mare 5(minus me): So get up, get down. If you're gonna come around.

We can work together helping Darky win the crown.

So get up, get down cause its gonna make a sound.

If we work together helping Darkness win the crowns.

Pinkie Pie and Pringle:

Hey, hey! Hands up now!

We're sending a message to the crowd!

Hands way up, then come down.

Then we'll party together all around.

Rarity and Galaxina: Generous. Honesty

Apple Jack and Justice: Laughter, Kindness, Loyalty

Fluttershy: Twilight and Darky helped us each to see…

Dash and Rainbow: ...all that we can be! So…

Everyone: So get up, get down. If you're gonna come around.

We can work together helping Twilight/Darky win the crown.

So get up, get down cause its gonna make a sound.

If we work together helping Twilight Sparkle/ Darkness win the crown.

Twilight and me: I'm gonna be myself, no matter what I do and

And if we're different yeah, I want you to be true to you

If you follow me, we'll put our differences aside.

We'll stick together and start working on that school pride.

Everyone: Jump up, make a sound (hey). Stomp your hooves, turn around.

Start now, make a change. Gonna come around.

Jump up, make a sound (hey). Stomp your hooves, turn around.

Canterlot Wondercolts, help them win the crowns.

Jump up, make a sound (hey). Stomp your hooves, turn around.

Start now, make a change. Gonna come around.

Jump up, make a sound (hey). Stomp your hooves, turn around.

Canterlot Wondercolts, help them win the crowns.

Jump up, make a sound (hey). Stomp your hooves, turn around.

Start now, make a change. Gonna come around.

Jump up, make a sound (hey). Stomp your hooves, turn around.

Canterlot Wondercolts, help them win the crowns.

* * *

We then learned about the destruction of the Gym decorations, almost got Twilight and I out of the running, and told the Dash, Fluttershy, AJ, Rarity, and Pinkie of Equestria and decided to fix the gym so the Formal would happen tonight, so Twilight, Pringle, Galaxina, Rainbow, Justice, and I could go home after winning the crowns.

_Song: Time to come together**(listen)**_

We all cleaned up the Gym and put up decorations, other students coming to help. And got the Fall Formal back on this evening, Twilight and I each getting half the votes of the majority.

* * *

**Review**


End file.
